SPN Hotel California: Ou te Devoro
by A Rainha
Summary: Um encontro com uma esfinge. Baseado na Primeira temporada de Supernatural. Originalmente escrita para o desafio SPN Hotel California. Este é meu episódio "secreto" da primeira temporada, que não poderia ser filmado em Vancouver.
1. A Estrada Até Aqui

**SPN Hotel California: A ESTRADA ATÉ AQUI  
**

**Dean conhece mesmo tudo sobre rock n' roll?Sam realmente não quer continuar em busca do pai?_Baseado na Primeira temporada de Supernatural (resposta ao desafio SPN Hotel California. Este é meu episódio "secreto" da primeira temporada_ bom, não dava para ser filmado em Vancouver, né? Hahahaah)**

**N/A: Todas as músicas citadas aqui pertencem a seus respectivos autores. No intuito de facilitar a compreensão da fic, na segunda parte estão somente as traduções das letras, em ordem de aparição. _ Ah, e claro: Dean e Sam Winchester não são criações minhas; o que é uma pena.**

**Prólogo:** Deserto. Começa a amanhecer. A estrada está deserta, os cânions avermelhados se destacam escuros em contraste com o céu rosado.

Um carro surge no horizonte, avançando em alta velocidade. O motorista parece dopado. Seu rosto tem visíveis olheiras, a barba é longa, assim como os cabelos. Ele balbucia coisas sem sentido, em voz baixa. Olha de soslaio para quem está ao seu lado, no banco do passageiro. Parece que a pessoa está dormindo. Um sorriso idiota e louco cresce em seu rosto. Pisa no acelerador. Não demora muito, o carro se descontrola na primeira curva da estrada, e o carro capota violentamente. Dá várias voltas no ar antes de cair com estrondo e continuar capotando por vários metros fora da estrada. Alguns minutos depois, o carro explode.

Um falcão levanta vôo, para longe do carro; e pousando no chão alguns metros distante do acidente. Observa atento o carro ser consumido pelo fogo.

I

Estavam entrando no deserto, e Dean ouvia animado uma de suas fitas cassete do Creedence. Cantava feliz A Fortunate Son. Era uma das músicas preferidas de John, o pai. Sam às vezes levantava o olhar do celular, vigiando como o irmão estava empolgado. Relaxado.

"_Some folks inherit star spangled eyes,  
Ooh, they send you down to war, lord,  
And when you ask them, how much should we give?  
Ooh, they only answer more! more! more! yoh,_

_It aint me, it aint me, I aint no military son, son.  
It aint me, it aint me; I aint no fortunate one, one."_

_O que foi, Sam? _ o irmão bem humorado perguntou, percebendo seu olhar fixo.

_Nada Dean. Só me perguntava se nós realmente continuarmos esta viagem, você vai me deixar dirigir o Impala e escolher as musicas.

_Eu não fico pedindo para usar seu notebook.

_Você não pede. Mas usa.

_Isto vem do meu direito como irmão mais velho. E você sabe que temos que continuar a viagem.

_Então eu pelo menos poderia escolher as músicas._Sam estava na verdade provocando Dean, aquela velha questão das músicas o divertia. Tinha começado quando Sam, no intuito de conquistar uma garota, tinha começado a ouvir músicas românticas para se inspirar em coisas legais para dizer a ela. Fatidicamente, ele tinha esquecido o CD as vistas do pai e de Dean. Puxa, até John tinha pegado no pé, rindo dele! Um momento que agora ele relembrava até com saudade. Dean tinha razão, precisavam encontrar o pai. Quem sabe pudessem superar todas as diferenças, agora.

Pode ser que eu estivesse errado em algumas coisas, Sam pensava. Mas Dean cutucou seu braço, interrompendo o fluxo de seus pensamentos.

_Olha!_poucos metros adiante, uma garota sentada sobre uma mochila pedia carona com um pedaço de papelão onde se lia Tonopah. Sam viu o que Dean via. Uma garota bonita para ele ficar paquerando parte da noite. Mas também viu que possivelmente teria que alugar um quarto extra para si, se não quisesse dormir dentro do Impala, no estacionamento. Tudo isto antes de Tonopah.

_Desde quando você costuma dar carona, Dean?_Sam provocou o irmão. Dean costumava ser muito cauteloso, normalmente não atendendo seus apelos para dar carona às pessoas. Mas seu irmão mais velho já tinha parado o carro.

A moça sorriu e logo estava no banco de trás, agradecendo efusivamente Dean, e se apresentando.

_Jess Walker. Obrigada, rapazes.

_ Eu sou Dean Winchester, e este é Sam, meu irmão._ Dean gastava seu sorriso pelo retrovisor. O nome da garota fez com que Sam ficasse um pouco amuado. Esta Jess não tinha nada a ver com a "sua" Jess; era morena e do tipo rebelde, com longos cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos. Magra e bronzeada, usava um jeans surrado, botas de cowboy e uma camiseta regata preta, deixando algumas tatuagens a mostra. Uma delas era mais chamativa, imagem da cabeça de um falcão, no braço direito.

Dean e ela logo começaram uma conversa animada, Sam manteve-se sabiamente a parte. Falavam sobre ela, que viajava pela costa oeste; como eles, Jess Walker conhecia boa parte do país.

Estava anoitecendo agora, e ela e Dean estavam entrosados. Sam, porém não conseguia relaxar. Havia algo nela... e não era só o nome.

Pararam para abastecer, e todos desceram para esticar um pouco as pernas. Sam foi ao banheiro e ao voltar encontrou os dois em volta do Impala. Dean encontrara a mulher dos seus sonhos, aparentemente: adorava estrada, adorava rock n' roll, adorava o Impala... Bem feito pra ele, pensou Sam. Vai ver como é ter uma Jess e depois perdê-la. Por que mesmo perfeita, Dean, ela não vai aceitar o que você é. Mas... e se aceitar? Foi com esta nova e incômoda pulga atrás da orelha que Sam entrou no carro e continuaram viagem.

_Dean, qual é a coisa que você mais gosta no mundo? _a garota perguntou.

_Ah... Nossa, esta é difícil._ele ria, fazendo charme para responder.

_Será mesmo? _ela provocou, com uma risada maliciosa. _Deve ter algo que você gosta muito.

_Você não pode adivinhar?_Dean por sua vez também investiu na malícia. Sam afundou-se no banco, desgostoso.

_O Impala, por exemplo. Eu sei que você gosta dele.

_Ah, ela? Minha belezinha aqui é meu único amor._Sam nem acreditava que o irmão tinha dito mesmo aquilo.

Jess inclinou-se para frente._Tem certeza? Eu não apostaria que você é um homem de um único amor. Mas se o que você diz é verdade, então quando você morrer, seu único amor terá partido comigo, Dean Winchester.

Dean riu, mas Sam percebeu muito rápido que não era uma piada. Dean parou de rir. _Mas do que diabos você...

_Como diz a música, Dean:

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game_

Desculpe, mas não posso evitar. Eu adoro esta música.

II

_Você é a porra de um demônio? Lucifer?_Dean exclamou, incrédulo e indignado de ter caído na bobagem de ter dado carona para ela.

_Não, Dean._Sam falou._Ela é uma esfinge. As tatuagens dela. Eu sabia que reconhecia estes desenhos..._ Sam tinha o fôlego suspenso, por sua vez. Ele bem que estava reconhecendo todos aqueles símbolos gregos e egípcios. Estavam numa enrascada gigantesca, agora. Uma esfinge simplesmente não os abandonaria até ser derrotada no jogo que ela melhor dominava: charadas e enigmas.

Jess Walker, a esfinge, olhou para Sam com orgulho.

_Sim, Sam. Você está certo. Mas foi seu irmão quem me encontrou. Meu assunto é com ele.

E virou-se para Dean, que ainda dirigia:_Então, Dean? Decifra-me.

_E o que acontece se eu me recusar?

_Ao contrário do que dizem, eu não vou estraçalhar você. Mas não conseguiria deixar você em paz, sabe? Mas não vejo que seria desagradável. Você gosta de dirigir, eu gosto de viajar. E eu gosto do Impala. Seriamos felizes. Nós dois. Até o fim._A esfinge olhou para Sam._Ah, sim. Nós três, eventualmente. Se você se recusar a saltar do carro, Sam.

Dean tentava lembrar-se de algo que matasse esfinges. Mas mal conseguia se lembrar de ter ouvido falar que realmente existissem. Só aquele velho enigma do colégio, sobre homens, bengalas, e horas do dia. Começou a suar.

_Sam, dá pra me explicar quais as regras do jogo?

Sam, também extremamente nervoso, titubeou ao falar de uma esfinge, na frente de uma:

_Nós não vamos nos livrar dela até que você aceite jogar um jogo de enigmas com ela. Provavelmente, ficaremos dirigindo para sempre, sem chegar a lugar nenhum. Nós jamais sairemos da estrada, enquanto ela estiver conosco.

_Não tenho nada contigo, Sam Winchester. Você pode partir assim que quiser._ela alertou, provocativa.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam, furiosos com a situação. O problema é que ninguém sabia como matar uma esfinge. Até onde Sam sabia, a pessoa só conseguia livrar-se de uma delas quando as surpreendesse com uma charada para a qual elas não tivessem uma resposta.

_Ok, então. Sam vai descer._Dean saiu da estrada e parou o carro abruptamente, levantando poeira na noite ainda quente.

_Dean!

_A puta que o pariu que eu vou dar o Impala._Dean tinha entrado num dos seus surtos de teimosia burra. Como Sam não queria sair do carro, Dean ameaçou empurrá-lo.

Sam entendeu a jogada e agarrou o irmão, ambos saíram rolando do carro, fingindo uma briga. Mas pararam ao ouvir os aplausos solitários da esfinge.

_Bravo, rapazes, Bravo. Dean desiste do Impala, então. Mas é como eu disse, meninos; eu não posso evitar... Não tem problema, para mim. Podemos ir a pé, Dean. Vai ser bom relembrar os velhos tempos.

Emburrados, os irmãos se levantaram, batendo a poeira das roupas.

_Dean, eu não vou te deixar.

Dean nem respondeu nada. Estava tão furioso que não tinha vontade de falar. Jess Walker chegou perto dele, e falou algo em seu ouvido. Sam não conseguiu captar nada, além dos olhos do irmão se estreitarem, escuros de raiva.

_Ok, ok, sua vadia._ele falou, enfim, num tom baixo e perigoso._Como é que se joga com uma esfinge, afinal?

Ela abriu um sorriso felino, entrou no carro._Sam, você pode dirigir o carro, por favor? Não quero que o Dean tenha a menor distração. E Dean, não se preocupe. Vou te dar a oportunidade de escolher o tema dos enigmas. Eu faço um, você faz outro, o primeiro a perder está fora.

_Vale qualquer coisa?

_Não vale perguntas sobre pontinhos, desculpe.

Sam suspirou aliviado. Dean era mesmo péssimo nestas.

Somente depois que o Impala voltou para a estrada, foi que Dean resmungou:

-Ok. Aqui vai a porra de um enigma:

_Theres a lady whos sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And shes buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and shes buying a stairway to heaven._

_Theres a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook  
Theres a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder._

_Theres a feeling I get  
When I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who standing looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_And its whispered that soon  
If we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter._

_If theres a bustle in your hedgerow  
Dont be alarmed now,  
Its just a spring clean for the may queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
But in the long run  
Theres still time to change the road youre on.  
And it makes me wonder._

_Your head is humming and it wont go  
In case you dont know,  
The pipers calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,  
And did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

_And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How evrything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll._

Dean não cantou realmente a música, mas não resistiu em terminá-la com um falsete na última estrofe:_  
Uhuuu... And shes buying a stairway to heaven._

Quando terminou, ficou encarando a esfinge pelo retrovisor. Mas Sam sabia que ele estava ansioso; o irmão não parava de remexer o anel em seu dedo.

III

A esfinge ficou quieta por alguns minutos, olhando a paisagem noturna, enquanto Sam guiava o carro. Finalmente ela deu um leve sorriso:

-Todo mundo fala que esta letra tem conotações ocultistas, Dean. Que seria sobre o culto a Lúcifer ou Pã. Mas esta não é a questão que você me fez, não é? Mas a resposta correta é que a dama é a fama.

-Filha de uma..._ Dean resmungou; estava certo que ela deixaria escapar a resposta certa, focando-se nos aspectos ocultistas da música.

Ela esfregou as mãos, satisfeita, inclinando-se para a frente:

_Certo, certo, estou na frente! Agora escute, meu amigo, você escolheu o tema, é bom que entenda mesmo disso. Se você não adivinhar meu enigma, Dean...eu vou ter que matá-lo ou...

_Certo, certo, já estamos combinados._Dean a interrompeu, taciturno. Sam tinha o coração acelerado, só torcia com todas as suas forças para que a esfinge entendesse menos metáforas do rock and roll que Dean.

_Minha charada é Hotel California. Sobre o que eu estou falando?

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
this could be heaven or this could be hell  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..._

_Welcome to the hotel california  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the hotel california  
Any time of year, you can find it here_

_Her mind is tiffany-twisted, she got the mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_So I called up the captain,  
please bring me my wine  
He said, we havent had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say..._

_Welcome to the hotel california  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
They livin it up at the hotel california  
What a nice surprise, bring your alibis_

_Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said we are all just prisoners here, of our own device  
And in the masters chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
The stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just cant kill the beast_

_Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
relax, said the night man,  
We are programmed to receive.  
You can checkout any time you like,  
But you can never leave!_

Dean franziu a testa, e Sam entendeu isto com preocupação. Um silêncio tomou conta do carro. Sam não tinha certeza se já tinha entendido o significado desta letra. Sempre houve polêmica, falavam que o lugar tinha sido mesmo uma igreja conspurcada por satanistas. Fazia sentido. Pensar que era um hotel mal assombrado, como o Overlook Hotel de O Iluminado, era no mínimo óbvio demais. Será que esta era a pegadinha?

Dean disse, repentinamente, um tanto alto demais:_ A morte.

_Está errado, Dean Winchester._a esfinge foi solene, seus olhos cintilando na semi escuridão do carro. Ele se exaltou:

_Claro que estou certo! Não tente trapacear. Eu sei muito bem que não tem nada de sobrenatural nesta música!

_Não, você não está certo. Eu nunca trapaceio, meu caro._ela falou, e antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse sequer pensar direito, ela tornou-se um pequeno redemoinho de areia, que forçou entrada pela boca e nariz de Dean. Ele tentou lutar, e Sam não pode fazer nada, porque simplesmente não havia como impedir aquilo de acontecer: Dean foi sufocando, tentado tossir e cuspir e impedi-la de entrar, mas em questão de minutos estava arroxeado e sem respirar. Sam percebeu que ainda gritava olhando para o irmão morrer daquela forma atroz, quando percebeu que a esfinge já estava sentada novamente no banco traseiro, olhando para a frente.

Incrivelmente, ainda dirigia, compelido por uma força maior que só podia vir do poder da esfinge sobre o Impala.

Sam olhou Dean novamente, seu irmão jazia inerte numa posição de pavor que seria difícil esquecer.

-Desculpe, Sam Winchester. Agora percebo que você vai sentir muito mais falta dele do que imaginava._ela falou, ao ver as lágrimas de dor, impotência e raiva escorrerem livremente dos olhos rasos de Sam.

_Você não precisava fazer isto.

_Sam, Sam, Sam. Quem respeitaria uma esfinge que não cumpre sua palavra? Agora pode parar o carro. Sua jornada termina aqui.

Sam desacelerou, ainda dominado pelo desespero e sensação de impotência.

-Você tem que revivê-lo.

_E por que eu faria isto?_ela perguntou, surpresa e um pouco debochada.

_Por que você não disse qual era a resposta certa.

-Nunca combinamos que teríamos que revelar a resposta.

_Isto é um truque barato, sua velha má!_Sam gritou, exasperado.

_Não adianta ofender, Sam. _ela baixou o rosto fingindo mágoa._era o combinado e ele perdeu. Foi justo.

-Então... Então me deixe tentar. Devolva o meu irmão._ Sam implorou, num ímpeto de desespero.

_E se você perder? _ela perguntou, curiosa e preocupada.

_Pode me matar também.

_Não gosto de jogar com quem deseja a morte._ela deu de ombros, perdendo o interesse.

_Você tem que me deixar tentar!

Ela ficou em silêncio, Sam continuava na estrada, se querer olhar novamente para o rosto cianótico e meio inchado de Dean. Ele iria tentar e ele iria conseguir, prometeu a si mesmo._Vai ser divertido._ele prometeu.

-Ah, assim é que se fala...!_ela abriu um sorriso, esfregando os cabelos dele como a um menino._Certo, tome o lugar de seu irmão. Responda o enigma do Hotel California. Se você acertar, deixo você lutar por Dean. Até que um de nós erre. As regras então serão as mesmas.

_Mas o que errar terá direito a saber a resposta._ Sam contrapropôs, ousadamente. A esfinge riu, deliciada.

Sam se pôs a pensar. E repentinamente a resposta surgiu em sua cabeça, e era ao simples que ele teve vontade de rir. Só podia ser isto. E se não fosse... Dean estaria perdido para sempre.

_Acho que sei.

_Então fale, Sam Winchester.

-Hotel California na verdade é um hospício.

-Oh, certo, certo! Você é bom!_ela aplaudiu empolgada. Acho que nossa noite vai ser animada, como você prometeu! Agora.

IV

Sam e a esfinge passaram a noite trocando enigmas sobre o velho e bom _rock and roll_, sempre empatados. Sam podia nunca escolher as músicas, mas prestava atenção nelas. E era bom em decifrar enigmas.

O céu começava a clarear, Sam estava cansado, muito cansado, e tinha acabado de responder qual o enigma de All Along The Watchtower (o comediante é o destino e o ladrão é a morte, disse ele, com os olhos ardendo e a cabeça latejando de cansaço físico e mental), quando pensou que realmente a mente começaria a pregar-lhe peças e ele tinha que encontrar algum modo de surpreender a rainha das charadas com algo que enganasse sua lógica e capacidade de correlação sobrenaturais.

_Certo. Aqui vai a minha: Hair of the Dog, do Nazareth. Conhece?

A esfinge assentiu, e foi ela mesma quem cantarolou a música, conferindo os versos:

_Heart breaker, soul shaker  
Ive been told about you  
Steamroller, midnight stroller  
What theyve been saying must be true_

_Red hot mama  
Velvet charmer  
Times come to pay your dues_

_Now youre messin with a  
A son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a  
A son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a son of a bitch_

_Talkin jivey, poison ivy  
You aint gonna cling to me  
Man taker, born faker  
I aint so blind I cant see_

Pela primeira vez, ele viu a esfinge ligeiramente franzir a sobrancelha. O sorriso foi se contraindo, enquanto ela pensava. E pensava.

-Uma chama?

Ela estava incerta, e mais ainda, surpresa com o fato de não ter certeza da resposta.

Sam parou o carro, virou-se para a esfinge, um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, com o resto de força que tinha:

_Você errou.

Ela não discutiu. Olhou para o Winchester mais jovem com um misto de desconfiança e admiração. Talvez um pouco de raiva. Mas muito pouca.

_E a resposta?

__Son of a bitch_. _ele falou, saboreando as palavras, mas também ficando com o rosto um pouco vermelho. Bem ou mal, a esfinge era uma mulher e ele não se sentia muito bem falando palavrões na frente dela. Mesmo que ela merecesse.

Ela franziu o cenho, mas então entendeu.

-Oras...! "_Son of a bitch_"! Claro!

E com meio riso de surpresa, a esfinge em um átimo já era um falcão e voou pela janela do carro, tomando o céu cor de pêssego da manhã. Sam riu, aliviado. O irmão tossia.

Epílogo

Dean acordou com o sol da tarde batendo em seu rosto. Sam dirigia, um sorriso feliz meio que paralisado, o olhar perdido.

_O que? Onde estamos? Por que eu estou no banco do carona e você está dirigindo?_Dean sacudiu-se todo, sentindo-se estranhamente empoeirado, passou a mão nos cabelos curtos no sentido nuca-testa, como sempre fazia quando nervoso e sem direção.

_Deve ser porque você não tem a habilidade de dirigir enquanto dorme.

-Você é que pensa._o mais velho retrucou de bom humor, sorrindo. Embora tivesse a impressão de que tinha perdido algo importante. –Onde estamos?

_Algumas milhas depois de Tonopah.

_E você está dirigindo desde quando?_Dean perguntou, ciumento do Impala. Sam olhou de soslaio, preocupado que o irmão tivesse esquecido de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Bem, mais ou menos feliz. Ainda não entendia alguns fatos da última noite. O que a esfinge e o irmão teriam cochichado, era um dos enigmas. O outro era o porquê de a esfinge não queira incluí-lo no jogo. Nem ameaçou matá-lo, caso perdesse, quando aceitou deixá-lo participar. E por último, mas não menos importante, que Dean não soubesse que ele, Sam, tinha lutado e conseguido salvar sua vida. Mas... Bem, deixa para lá, ele pensou. O que importa é que Dean está aqui.

Dean estendeu a mão em direção ao toca fitas, mas a mão de Sam cortou seu caminho.

-Eu dirijo. Eu escolho.

Apertou o play.

_Now youre messin with a  
A son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a  
A son of a bitch  
Now youre messin with a son of a bitch_

Dean só olhou o irmão de soslaio, sem entender o rosto sério e compenetrado, mas o olhar brilhante de Sam.

................................................................................................

**Notas:**

**Hair of the Dog**, nome de um clássico do Nazareth gravado em 1975, pode ser pronunciado como **Heir of the Dog (herdeiro do cão) = Son of a bitch (filho de uma cadela).** O trocadilho está no nome da música, e a resposta ao enigma é nítida no refrão.

Fora esta notória charada do rock n roll, todas as repostas para os enigmas são apenas suposições que rolam por aí e que eu achei mais interessantes e cabíveis. Não tenho certeza de sua veracidade. Qualquer coisa, perguntem aos autores!

Letra de **All Along the Watchtower**:

_There must be some kind of way out of here  
Said the joker to the thief  
Theres too much confusion  
I cant get no relief  
Businessman they drink my wine  
Plow men dig my earth  
None will level on the line  
Nobody of it is worth  
Hey hey_

_No reason to get excited  
The thief he kindly spoke  
There are many here among us  
Who feel that life is but a joke but uh  
But you and I weve been through that  
And this is not our fate  
So let us not talk falsely now  
The hours getting late  
Hey_

_Hey_

_All along the watchtower  
Princes kept the view  
While all the women came and went  
Bare-foot servants to, but huh  
Outside in the cold distance  
A wild cat did growl  
Two riders were approachin  
And the wind began to howl  
Hey  
Oh  
All along the watchtower  
Hear you sing around the watch  
Gotta beware gotta beware I will  
Yeah  
Ooh baby  
All along the watchtower_


	2. Traduções das letras do Episódio

Tradução das músicas do episódio

Nota: Todas as músicas aqui citadas pertencem a seus respectivos autores.

**Fortunate Son (Creedence Clearwater Revival)**

_Filho De Um Milionário_

Alguns nasceram para agitar a bandeira  
Elas são vermelhas, brancas e azuis  
E quando a banda toca "Saudação ao Chefe"  
Eles apontam os canhões para você, Senhor

Não sou eu, não sou eu  
Eu não sou filho do senador, não  
Não sou eu, não sou eu  
Não sou nenhum felizardo, não

Alguns nasceram com colher de prata na mão  
Senhor, eles não se ajudam  
Mas quando o coletor de impostos chega na porta  
Senhor, a casa parece como um bazar de caridade

Não sou eu, não sou eu  
Eu não sou filho de um milionário, não  
Não sou eu, não sou eu  
Eu não sou nenhum felizardo, não

Alguns herdam estrelas reluzentes  
Eles mandam você para a guerra  
E quando você pergunta a eles:  
"Quanto devemos dar?"  
Eles apenas respondem:  
"Mais! Mais! Mais!"

Não sou eu, não sou eu  
Eu não sou filho do militar, não  
Não sou eu, não sou eu  
Não sou nenhum filho de felizardo, não

_**Sympathy for the Devil (Rolling Stones)**_

_Simpatia pelo Demônio_

Por favor me permita apresentar-me  
Sou um cara de riquezas e gostos  
Eu estive por aí por muito, muitos anos  
Roubei muita alma e fé

E eu estava lá quando Jesus Cristo  
Teve seu momento de dúvida e dor  
Esteja certo que o maldito Pilatos  
Lavou suas mãos e selou seu destino

Grato por te encontrar  
Espero que você adivinhe meu nome  
Mas o que está te intrigando?  
Essa é a natureza do meu jogo

Eu me fixei em  
Quando eu vi que era hora para uma mudança  
Matei Czar e seus ministros  
Anastácia chorou na sua vaidade

Eu andei em um tanque  
Mantive-me numa posição de general  
Quando a guerra enfureceu  
E os corpos federam

Grato por te encontrar  
Espero que você adivinhe meu nome, oh yeah  
Mas o que está te intrigando?  
Essa é a natureza do meu jogo, oh yeah

Eu assisti com alegria  
Enquanto seus reis e rainhas  
Lutaram por dez décadas  
Pelos deuses que eles criaram

Eu comecei a gritar,  
"Quem matou os Kennedys?"  
E depois de tudo  
Era você e eu

Deixe-me, por favor apresentar-me  
Eu sou um cara de riquezas e gostos  
E eu coloquei armadilhas para trovadores  
Quem estava morto antes deles atingirem Bombay

Grato por te encontrar  
Espero que você tenha adivinhado meu nome, oh yeah  
Mas o que está te intrigando?  
Essa é a natureza do meu jogo, oh yeah, desça, baby

Grato por te encontrar  
Espero que você tenha adivinhado meu nome, oh yeah  
Mas o que está te confundindo?  
Essa é apenas a natureza do meu jogo

Assim como todo tira é criminoso  
E todos pecadores são santos  
Como cabeças são rabos  
Apenas me chame de Lúcifer  
Porque eu estou precisando de algumas restrições

Então, se você me encontrar  
Tenha um pouco de cortesia  
Tenha um pouco de simpatia, e um pouco de gosto  
Use toda sua cortesia possível  
Ou eu vou enterrar sua alma na solidão, um yeah

Grato por te encontrar  
Espero que você tenha adivinhado meu nome, oh yeah  
Mas o que está te intrigando?  
Essa é a natureza do meu jogo, disponha, desça

Woo, who  
Oh yeah, continue descendo  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah!

Diga-me baby, qual é meu nome?  
Diga-me doçura, você pode adivinhar meu nome?  
Diga-me amor, qual é meu nome?  
Eu te digo uma vez, você é culpada

Qual é meu nome?  
Diga-me baby, qual é meu nome?  
Diga-me doçura, qual é meu nome?

**Stairway to Heaven (Led Zeppelin)**

Escadaria para o paraíso

Há uma senhora que acredita  
Que tudo o que brilha é ouro  
E ela está comprando uma escadaria para o paraíso  
Quando ela chega lá ela percebe  
Se as lojas estiverem todas fechadas  
Com uma palavra ela consegue o que veio buscar  
E ela está comprando uma escadaria para o paraíso

Há um cartaz na parede  
Mas ela quer ter certeza  
Porque você sabe que às vezes as palavras  
têm duplo sentido  
Em uma árvore a beira do riacho  
Há um rouxinol que canta  
Às vezes todos os nossos esforços são em vão

Isto me faz pensar  
Isto me faz pensar

Há algo que sinto  
Quando olho para o oeste  
E meu espírito chora para partir  
Em meus pensamentos tenho visto  
Anéis de fumaça atravessando as árvores  
E as vozes daqueles que ficam parados olhando  
Isto me faz pensar  
Isto realmente me faz pensar

E um sussurro avisa que cedo  
Se todos entoarmos a canção  
O flautista nos levará à razão  
E um novo dia irá nascer  
Para aqueles que suportarem  
E a floresta irá ecoar gargalhadas

Se há um alvoroço em sua horta  
Não fique assustada  
É apenas limpeza de primavera da rainha de maio  
Sim, há dois caminhos que você pode seguir  
Mas na longa estrada  
Há sempre tempo de mudar o caminho que você segue  
E isso me faz pensar

Sua cabeça lateja e não vai parar  
Caso você não saiba  
O flautista te chama para se juntar a ele  
Querida senhora, pode ouvir o vento soprar?  
E você sabe  
Sua escadaria repousa no vento sussurrante

E enquanto corremos soltos pela estrada  
Nossas sombras mais altas que nossas almas  
Lá caminha uma senhora que todos conhecemos  
Que brilha luz branca e quer mostrar  
Como tudo ainda vira ouro  
E se você ouvir com atenção  
Ao menos a canção irá chegar a você  
Quando todos são um e um é o todo  
Ser uma rocha e não rolar

E ela está comprando uma escadaria para o paraíso...

**Hotel Califórnia (The Eagles)**

Numa estrada escura e abandonada, vento fresco em meus cabelos,  
Cheiro ardente de baseado, se arguendo pelo ar.  
Logo a frente na distância, eu vi uma luz flamejante.  
Minha cabeça ficou pesada e minha visão escureceu,  
Eu tive que parar para dormir.

Lá estava ela na entrada da porta;  
Eu ouvi o sino da recepção e estava pensando comigo mesmo:  
"Isso poderia ser o Céu ou o Inferno".  
Então ela acendeu um candelabro e me mostrou o caminho.  
Havia vozes pelo corredor,  
Eu acho que ouvi elas dizerem...

Bem-vindo ao Hotel Califórnia,  
Que lugar encantador, Que rosto encantador.  
Vários quartos no Hotel Califórnia,  
Qualquer época do ano, você pode encontrar aqui.

Sua mente é obcecada por jóias, ela ama carros Mercedes,  
Ela tem uma porção de lindos, lindos rapazes,  
que os chama de amigos.  
Como eles dançam no jardim, doce suor de verão,  
Alguns dançam para lembrar, alguns para esquecer.

Então eu chamei o Capitão,  
"Por favor, traga-me meu vinho". Ele disse:  
"Nós não temos este vinho(spirit) aqui desde 1969.  
E aquelas vozes continuavam a me chamar, lá de longe,  
Te acordando no meio da noite  
Só para ouví-las dizerem...

Bem-vindo ao Hotel Califórnia,  
Que encantador, que rosto encantador.  
Eles estão vivendo no Hotel Califórnia,  
Que surpresa agradável, traga seus pretextos.

Espelhos no teto, "Champagne rosé" no gelo,  
E ela disse: "Nós somos todos apenas prisioneiros aqui  
Por nossa própria conta".  
E no aposento luxuosos,  
Eles reunidos para a grande festa.  
Eles apunhalavam aquilo com seus punhais de aço,  
Mas simplesmente não podiam matar a besta.

A última coisa que me lembro, eu estava  
Fugindo pela porta.  
Eu tinha de encontrar a passagem de volta  
Para o lugar onde estava antes.  
"Relaxe", disse o porteiro da noite,  
"Nós somos programados pára receber  
Você pode dar "check out" quantas vezes quiser,  
Mas você nunca pode ir embora!"

**All Along the Watchtower (Bob Dylan)**

Deve haver algum jeito de sair daqui,  
disse o cômico ao ladrão  
lá tem muita confusão,  
Eu não tenho nenhum alívio

Homens de negócio bebem meu vinho,  
os homens do arado cavam minha terra,  
nenhum mensura as consequências,  
Nenhum deles merece.

Nenhuma razão para estar excitado,  
o ladrão falou amavelmente,  
há muitos aqui entre nós,  
que pensam que a vida é mais uma piada,  
mas você e eu, nós estamos muito além disso,  
e este não é nosso destino,  
então vamos parar de falar falsamente  
pois está ficando tarde.

Tudo ao longo da torre,  
os príncipes mantiveram a vista,  
quando todas as mulheres vieram e foram,  
empregados descalços também.

mas, lá fora na distância fria,  
um gato selvagem rosnou,  
dois cavaleiros estavam se aproximando  
e o vento começou a uivar.

Tudo ao longo da torre,  
em toda parte,

em toda parte eu fui...

**Hair of the Dog (Nazareth)**

Pêlos do Cão

Destruidora de corações que tira o sossego  
Eu fui avisado a seu respeito  
Bajuladora, boêmia  
O que eles vêm dizendo deve ser verdade

ponte:

Mamãezona-sedutora  
Tá na hora de pagar suas dívidas

refrão:

Agora você se meteu com  
Um filho da puta  
Agora você está se metendo com um filho da puta  
Agora você está se metendo com um filho da puta  
Agora você está se metendo com um filho da puta

Fala mansa, inebriante  
Você não vai se fazer às minhas custas  
Tomadora de homens, falsa parideira  
Eu não sou tão cego que não possa ver


End file.
